


Untitled Demon Story Snippets

by spongiform-encephalopathies (turketspy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turketspy/pseuds/spongiform-encephalopathies
Summary: A collection of snippets from an as-yet untitled original work about demons, armageddon, and the human woman caught up in it all. Posted out of order and irregularly. Will be deleted if and when I finish and/or publish.
Kudos: 1





	1. A Lazy Morning: Interrupted

Izzy wakes up on her fifteenth morning in hell on a cloud-soft bed with sheets clearly woven from the whispers of angels and a heavy, feathery _something_ draped over her like a blanket. She groans and tries to roll over and stretch, only to find that the feathery something is far too heavy for her to move. She opens her eyes slowly, blinking against the blinding light of morning, and sees Asmodeus sleeping peacefully beside her. His torso is bare and the heavy, feathery thing pinning her in place is a massive black wing. She finds that she is curled into his side and the wing --his wing-- is covering her protectively, less like a blanket and more like a cocoon. She notes with amusement (and no small amount of fondness) that, were someone to walk into the room, they likely wouldn't be able to see her at all. To an outsider, it would look like Asmodeus was in bed alone. Which, she decides, is probably the point.

"Mmm... good morning," he yawns, opening brilliant violet eyes to smile at her. 

"Morning," Izzy replies with a smile of her own. She looks over her shoulder to the black wing covering her. "You didn't tell me you have wings."

He chuckles, using it to pull her closer. "You didn't ask."

"That seems like something you should know about someone," Izzy muses, snaking an arm around the demon's waist.

"I have antlers, too," Asmodeus says, as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Shut up!" Izzy exclaims. "Really?"

He laughs, "Is that what does it for you? Wings and antlers?"

"No!" She blushes. "But it's still really cool! Show me?"

"But I'm comfy," the demon whines, nuzzling into Izzy's neck. 

She giggles, attempting to push him away, but only succeeds in gaining a couple of inches before strong arms catch her and pull her in close. He presses his face back into her neck and begins placing biting kisses along her neck and clavicle. A warm shiver of enjoyment goes down her spine.

"Az-" she moans, turning her head to give him more room.

His hands begin to wander up and down her side and back, and Izzy arches into him, her body responding on it's own. She allows him to continue, relishing the trail of burning skin he leaves. Every inch of her feels like it's on for as he rolls them over, one hand on her right hip, the other lifting her left thigh to encourage her to wrap it around his waist. She happily complies, and is half a second away from wrapping the other leg around him, too, when someone clears their throat from the doorway.

She tries to shove him off of her, but Asmodeus continues biting and kissing his way down her chest, only responding with a lazy, "Hm?"

"My lord, Master Beelzebub is here to see you," the demon at the door says. At least, Izzy assumes it's a demon. She can't actually see past Asmodeus's outstretched wings.

"Send him in," Asmodeus replies, as if he isn't about to bed her right here and now.

"What?" Izzy hisses, trying again to buck him off.

"He can't see you," the demon mumbles into her skin between kisses. "I have you very well covered. Now please stop trying to throw me off the bed."

"You're just going to _keep going_?" Izzy exclaims, her voice hitching at the end as he captures one of her nipples with his mouth.

"This isn't the first time Beel has walked in on me in bed with someone," he explains, fixing her with his gaze. He grins at her wickedly, canines elongated into fangs. "And I doubt it'll be the last. Now, may I continue, love? Or would you rather squander this beautiful morning?"

"You are incorrigible!" Izzy gasps as he presses into her. She does finally wrap her right leg around his waist, and the angle is amazing.

"You love it," he whispers into her ear, sending another shiver down her spine.

His pace his languid, as though they have all the time in the world. And, Izzy supposes, they might. She isn't exactly sure how time works here in comparison with the human world. But he's moving infuriatingly slowly.

"Sorry for interrupting," the voice of Beelzebub calls from the door. "Hello, Izzy."

"Hi, Beel." She gasps each word as Asmodeus picks up the pace. 

"I just thought I'd let you know that Lucifer knows you're here and he's not pleased," Beelzebub informs them, sounding almost bored.

"Not pleased that I've claimed the soul that was rightfully mine, or not pleased that we're here?" Asmodeus calls over his shoulder, like this is just a normal morning for him. 

_The bastard_.

"Bit of both, I think," Beelzebub responds.

"Well, Luci's never pleased where I'm concerned. Family disappointment and all that." To Izzy, he adds, "Y'know, love, I won't be upset if you want to touch yourself. This is supposed to be fun for both of us. There you go."

"I doubt he'll tolerate your presence here long," Beelzebub warns. "You may want to consider going to see Mammon sooner rather than later."

"Thank you for the warning, Beel," Asmodeus says pleasantly. "Is that all?"

"I think so. I'll send word if I hear anything more."

"Bye, Beel!" Izzy calls. She can feel her body drawing tight like a bowstring, a delicious heat pooling in her belly. She would really love for Beelzebub to leave.

"Goodbye, Izzy," he responds. And with a pop, the weight of his presence leaves the room. 

"Oh thank _God_ ," Izzy moans, hooking her free arm around Asmodeus's neck and pulling him into a hungry kiss.

With a grin, the demon pulls back and chides, "My father has no jurisdiction here, my love."

"Shut up," Izzy laughs, pulling him back down.


	2. Wake Up Call

Asmodeus wakes to find himself pinned down by the hips, a not-unpleasant weight bouncing gently against his pelvis. He opens his eyes to see Izzy sitting astride his hips, one hand planted firmly on his stomach, the other between her legs. She's moaning softly to herself, eyes closed, and he can feel how close she is to orgasm. He places his hands on her hips and asks, "Did we talk about this last night?"

"We did," she responds, opening her eyes just enough to gaze at him through her lashes. Her cheeks are red and her lips are parted slightly. "Is this okay?"

"Absolutely wonderful, love," he groans. Now awake, he's close, too. 

A knock on the door startles him back a bit, but not enough to interrupt. What does startle him is Izzy calling coarsely, "Come in!"

Beelzebub opens the door, sighing, "You two deserve each other."

"Hi, Beel," Izzy says breathlessly. Pushing off his stomach, she sits up on her knees. "Can we help you?"

"Is that a new tattoo?" he asks, fixating on the black wings covering her back. 

"It is," Izzy replies, a note of pride in her voice. "They match your brother's markings when his wings are hidden."

"They're beautiful," he compliments, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. 

"Thank you!" Izzy practically preens, her rolling pace never wavering. 

"Is there a reason for this pleasant surprise?" Asmodeus groans through gritted teeth. The interruption is unwelcome to say the least, and he would really love nothing more than to banish his brother from the face of the Earth. Leaving hell was supposed to put an end to his brothers' constant presence in his life. 

"Right, there's a meeting with heaven this evening. You've been invited to attend," Beelzebub states. "And I think you'll want to be there."

"Oh?" Izzy looks over her shoulder at him.

"They're discussing you two," Beelzebub explains. "Heaven wants the two of you to get married. Before any children come into the equation." 

Izzy's brows furrow. "But marriage is a holy sacrament. Demons can't participate in the sacraments."

Beelzebub nods. "They're willing to concede one of the sacraments. So that your soul is able to enter heaven again without interference."

"That sounds like it'll complicate things," Izzy muses. 

"It will. There are a lot of finer points that will need to be ironed out," Beelzebub agrees. 

"But what will that mean?" Izzy asks, slowing just enough to maintain the tension she's managed to build. She doesn't want to tip over the edge with Beelzebub in the room. She'd like to enjoy her orgasm when she finally has it. 

"Basically it means that you get half. You'll be Asmodeus's wife, so you'll be entitled to half of his kingdom in hell. And if you two have any kids, they'll be his heirs. Not that he can really die and pass anything onto them. But they'll essentially be royalty. They'll be half demon, so they won't be able to go to heaven or anything like that, but you at least won't have them out of wedlock. And that's what heaven is concerned with." Beelzebub grins. "And this is the best part. I believe that since you'll be Asmodeus's wife, you'll be able to decide when you die if you want to go to heaven or spend eternity with your husband in hell."

"I could choose?" Izzy repeats, a smile creeping over her face. "I could spend eternity with Az?"

"That's what I understood from the proposal," Beelzebub confirms. "Since you're the reincarnation of Eve, you will still be expected to birth the antichrist, but you'll be kept apprised of the situation. You'll know when."

Asmodeus frowns at that. "So she'll still have to have a child with Lucifer." 

"Eventually, yes. That's the grand plan," Beelzebub replies. "It's less than ideal, but you will know when it has to happen. So you'll be able to prepare for it. Until then, and after, she'll be allowed to rule with you in hell. If she wants."

"Oh, she wants," Izzy says, still smiling. She turns her brilliant smile to Asmodeus. "Do you want to get married, babe?" 

The demons frown softens into a gentle smile. "Do you?"

She nods. "I really do. But why the meeting?"

Beelzebub explains, "Heaven sent us the proposal not too long ago to look over and approve. The meeting is to go over our decision."

"Your decision?"

"We put it to a vote. Basically everyone agreed: we'd love to have you as our sister," Beelzebub explains. "You made a hell of an impression on everyone."

Izzy grins for a moment, then her grin turns into a frown. "You said basically everyone. What was the result of the vote?"

"Six to one," Beelzebub states proudly. Asmodeus clears his throat and Beelzebub rolls his eyes. "Technically five to two. But your prince here decided to be a smart ass."

"You voted against?" Izzy demands. 

"The vote was worded 'Do we want her to be our sister?'" Asmodeus explains, a Cheshire cat grin splitting his features. "I voted no because I don't want you to be my sister. I want you to be my wife."

Beelzebub gags, turning away. "Get a room. You two are disgusting."

"This is our room," Izzy points out. "You're in it. But who will officiate? Surely a regular priest wouldn't suffice?"

"I have volunteered to officiate," another voice says from the window. "Oh for heaven's sake, really?"

Izzy turns to the window and grins, "Raphael! You'll be officiating?" 

The angel is turned away, furiously looking out the window, his face red. 

"Welcome to the family, brother," Beelzebub laughs. "You get used to it."

"This wasn't part of the agreement, Beelzebub," the angel grumbles. 

"You wanted to come with me to give the lovebirds the good news. You should have known they'd be behaving like newlyweds already."

"We could have come later," Raphael insists.

"You could have," Asmodeus agrees, trying very hard not to jump up and strangle the two interlopers.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Beelzebub grins. "I like watching you squirm, angel."

"Gentlemen," Izzy interrupts before a skirmish can break out in her bedroom, "this has been a lovely chat, and I would be more than happy to continue it later. But we are rather in the middle of something at the moment."

"You heard the lady," Asmodeus fairly shouts. "Conference is over! Everybody out!"

Both angel and demon are gone in the blink of an eye, not even staying long enough to say goodbye. 

"That worked well," Izzy muses. "I'll have to remember that for next time."

"There won't be a next time if I can help it," Asmodeus grumbles. 

"It wasn't the last time," Izzy chuckles. "You said it in hell, I'm saying it now. It won't be the last time. You're the demon of lust, love. You have conferences in the bedroom. It's what you do."

"I'm going to be a married man soon," he reminds her. "That was the last time."


End file.
